bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Merciful Dame Cyan
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30675 |no = 1097 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188 |normal_distribute = 19, 10, 16, 12, 15, 11, 17 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200 |bb_distribute = 14, 8, 10, 5, 8, 9, 12, 11, 4, 10, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 191, 194, 197, 200, 203, 206 |sbb_distribute = 12, 6, 9, 4, 7, 9, 8, 11, 5, 8, 4, 8, 9 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The demon queen Savia's confidant. Once Estoria had changed its ideology towards one of unification after its alliance with Mildran, its army was in shambles. However, the reason why it would ultimately stay afloat was in great part thanks to Cyan. Though they had lost plenty of battles to the great military minds of Mildran, Cyan was able to persuade many Estorian demons to support her queen's cause. She is also said to have prevented many altercations between demons who disagreed with each other. |summon = I only have one mistress. No matter what happens, I shall do Queen Savia's bidding. |fusion = Thank you. There is someone whom I just cannot lose to. |evolution = The heart is a frail thing. That's why it attaches itself to stronger ones. I know because I'm weak too. | hp_base = 4063 |atk_base = 1639 |def_base = 1637 |rec_base = 1539 | hp_lord = 5864 |atk_lord = 2218 |def_lord = 2218 |rec_lord = 2077 | hp_anima = 6606 |rec_anima = 1879 |atk_breaker = 2416 |def_breaker = 2020 |def_guardian = 2416 |rec_guardian = 1978 |def_oracle = 2119 |rec_oracle = 2374 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Clear Sky's Breeze |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, 15% boost to Atk & boosts Spark damage |lsnote = 30% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Vittel Drive |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Bow Gale: Levone |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probable BB gauge boost from Spark for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost & 70% chance to fill 1-2 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30674 |evointo = 30676 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Earth Totem |evomats4 = Earth Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Cyan2 }}